tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nigel Bruce
Ensenada, México |fecha de defunción = 8 de octubre de 1953 (58 años) |lugar de defunción = Santa Mónica, California, Estados Unidos de América |otros nombres = |cónyuge = Violet Campbell |hijos = |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios globo de oro = |premios bafta = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios goya = |premios cesar = |premios ariel = |premios condor = |otros premios = |imdb = 0115558 }} William Nigel Ernle Bruce (4 de febrero de 1895 – 8 de octubre de 1953), usualmente conocido como Nigel Bruce, fue un actor británico de carácter, que trabajó para el cine y el teatro, y que se hizo famoso como el Doctor Watson en una serie de películas y obras radiofónicas interpretadas junto a Basil Rathbone, éste en el papel de Sherlock Holmes. Biografía Su padre fue Sir William Waller Bruce, décimo Baronet (1856 - 1912), por su esposa Angelica (m. 1917), hija del General George Selby, y nació en Ensenada, México durante unas vacaciones de sus padres. Fue educado en The Grange, Stevenage, y en la Abingdon School, Berkshire. Sirvió en Francia a partir de 1914 como Teniente en el 10th Service Battalion - Somerset Light Infantry, y en la Honourable Artillery Company, pero fue seriamente herido al siguiente año, por lo que pasó el resto de la Primera Guerra Mundial en una silla de ruedas. Su primera actuación teatral tuvo lugar el 12 de mayo de 1920 en el Comedy Theatre como un lacayo en Why Marry?. En octubre de ese año fue a Canadá como director de escena de Henry V. Esmond y Eva Moore, así como interpretando a Montague Jordan en Eliza Comes to Stay. A partir de entonces apareció constantemente en el teatro, y ocho años después empezó a trabajar en el cine mudo. En 1934 se trasladó a Hollywood, afincándose en Beverly Hills. Durante su carrera cinematográfica trabajó en 78 películas, incluyendo La isla del tesoro (1934), La pimpinela escarlata, Lassie Come Home (La cadena invisible), The Corn is Green, y Bwana Devil. También apareció en las películas de Alfred Hitchcock Rebecca (1940) y Sospecha (1941). Solía interpretar a caballeros bufonescos y despistados, y su principal papel fue el del Doctor Watson en la serie de Sherlock Holmes iniciada en 1939 con su buen amigo Basil Rathbone. Los puristas de Holmes objetaban que en los libros Watson era una persona inteligente y capaz, mientras que el retrato de Bruce lo hacía más tonto y más torpe. Para millones de seguidores, sin embargo, Bruce fue el definitivo Watson. Interpretó 14 películas y más de 200 programas de radio como el Dr. Watson. Aunque Watson aparece a menudo como el mayor de los dos personajes, Bruce era realmente tres años más joven que Rathbone. A diferencia de Rathbone, Bruce nunca se cansó de su papel, e incluso le habría gustado interpretarlo en más ocasiones. A diferencia de algunos de sus contemporáneos, nunca renunció a su ciudadanía británica, a pesar de su larga residencia en los Estados Unidos, y conservó su afiliación a los clubes de Londres Garrick Club y Bucks Club hasta su muerte. Bruce falleció por un infarto agudo de miocardio en Santa Monica, California, en 1953, a los 58 años de edad. Fue incinerado, y sus cenizas guardadas en el Crematorio Chapel of the Pines en Los Ángeles. Su última película, World for Ransom, fue estrenada póstumamente en 1954. Filmografía Referencias * Parker, John (editor), Who's Who in the Theatre, 10th revised edition, London, 1947, pps: 341-2. * Townend, Peter (editor), Burke's Peerage, Baronetage, and Knightage, 105th edition, London, 1970, p.389. Enlaces externos * Nigel Bruce's Photo & Gravesite Categoría:Actores de cine del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Actores de teatro del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de televisión del Reino Unido Categoría:Sherlock Holmes Categoría:Muertes por ataque al corazón an:Nigel Bruce de:Nigel Bruce en:Nigel Bruce fi:Nigel Bruce fr:Nigel Bruce it:Nigel Bruce nl:Nigel Bruce pl:Nigel Bruce ru:Брюс, Найджел sl:Nigel Bruce